Rocking babysitter(Planned rewrite)
by lightangel16
Summary: when Vicky has to go to court for a week she calling in a favor from an old friend to watch Timmy for a week. read to find out who it is.


Hey guys I wanted to do this crossover fanfiction after I read some others on the site this is my first crossover so try to be super negative also I will be putting some comedy in it so read and enjoy-lightangel16

Chapter 1: Rock and Roll Babysitter

Timmy awoke in his bed to the sound of his alarm buzzing at 6:00 a.m. as he reached over and hit the snooze button and tried to go back to sleep.

"Sport time to get up for school." Wanda said as her, Cosmo, and Poof appeared from the fish bowl next to his bed.

"Leave me alone I want to sleep in a bit longer." He said as he rolled over and pulled the sheets over his head.

With a wave of her wand Wanda make a bucket of ice water appear over Timmy and dumped it on him causing him to jump up.

"I'm up." he yelled as he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth.

Timmy went to his closet and pulled out a pink shirt, hat, and a pair of blue jeans and put them on and slipped on his shoes.

Timmy walked out his room then went down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast and began to walk out the door when the doorbell rang.

"Mom Vicky is not supposed to be here until after school." He said as he looked at his parents.

"Vicky is not coming today she had to go out of town for a court case about child abuse so she called one of her friends to babysit you." Mr. Turner said.

~Flashback ~

Vicky sat in her house as she got ready for her court date putting on a suit and fixing up her hair in the mirror as she looked at a board next to the mirror that had a list of back up sitters.

She looked at an old card that had gathered dust and pulled it off and dialed the number.

~Deep in the ghost zone~

A Woman wearing a black tank top, black leather pants, and a pair of skull boots sat in her room brushing her flaming blue hair as she sat in front of her mirror and her phone rang.

"Hello I'm calling for Ember McClain." Vicky said on the other side of the line.

"This is Ember who is calling?" Ember asked.

"Vicky Khan from high school." The red head said.

"Oh Vicky how have you been Girl?" Ember asked.

"Not good I got court all week." Vicky said.

"What for?" Ember asked.

"Some charges some claim about child endangerment." Vicky said.

"Oh damn so what's up." Ember asked.

"Can you come to Dimmesdale to babysit a eleven year old kid for me?" Vicky asked.

"Sure I need to get out of town anyway this dipstick with white hair won't leave me alone." Ember said.

"Thanks Ember you're a life saver." Vicky said as she hung up the phone.

End Flashback

Timmy ran and hides under the couch as he watched his mother walk to the door and begin to open it.

"Good morning." Mrs. Turner said as her husband walked up to the door.

"Morning my name is Ember McClain I'm Vicky's friend I came to babysit while she is out of town." Ember said as she shook Mrs. Turner's hand.

Come in and met Timmy Mr. Turner said.

Where is he at? Ember asked as she walked in and looked around.

"Timmy come out from under the couch and say hello to Ember." Mrs. Turner said.

" _Damn she is hot."_ Timmy thought to himself as he came out from under the couch.

"Hi Timmy Turner." He said as he walked up to Ember.

"Well Timmy we're off for a week in Paris so be nice to your babysitter." Both his parents said as she took off out the door slamming it shut.

"You're pretty." Timmy said trying hiding a small blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks kid." Ember said with a smile as she patted Timmy on his head.

"So what's with the guitar on your back?" Timmy asked.

"I'm a rock star back in my hometown." Ember said.

"Cool." Timmy said.

"So when do you got to catch the bus to School?" Ember asked.

"7:00 a.m." Timmy said.

"Ok so that leaves us a hour before you got to go to school." Ember said.

"Yup so can you play me a song?" Timmy asked.

"Sure." Ember said as she pulled the purple Guitar from her back and sat down on the couch and began to play and sing her hit song Remember.

 _Yeah! Oh!_

 _It was, it was September_

 _Winds blow, the dead leaves fall_

 _To you, I did surrender_

 _Two weeks, you didn't call_

 _Your life goes on without me_

 _My life, a losing game_

 _But you should, you should not doubt me_

 _You will remember my name_

 _Oh, Ember, you will remember_

 _Ember, one thing remains_

 _Oh, Ember, so warm and tender_

 _You will remember my name_

 _Your heart, your heart has mended_

 _You're wrong, now bear the shame._

 _Like dead trees, in cold December_

 _Nothing but ashes remain_

 _Oh, Ember, you will remember_

 _Ember, one thing remains_

 _Ember, so warm and tender_

 _You will remember my name_

 _Oh, woah, woah!_

 _Ember, you will remember_

 _Ember, my favorite name_

 _Ember, so warm and tender_

 _You will remember my name_

 _Yeah! You will remember my name._

"Awesome." Timmy said as she finished the song.

"Hey baby pop we got to get going or you're going to miss your bus." Ember said as she walked out the door with him.

Well that's the end of Chapter 1 let me know what you think. –lightangel


End file.
